New Life
by storyteller9822
Summary: Beca discovers she is pregnant with Jesse's baby but what will her Girlfriend chloe think about. rubbish summary. first ever story be nice please. Please comment if popular i will complete it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Illness

Beca's POV

my life has changed so much in the year I spent at Barden university I thought I had found the love of my life Jesse. After the kiss at the ICCA finals everything seemed right. But in the last 3 weeks everything has been turned upside down. I fell in love with a Beautiful Redhead , Chloe.

Lucky for me Chloe felt the same. She had left Barden now and found herself a new job close by so we can spend time together. It was heart breaking telling Jesse I love someone more , the hurt in his eyes made me want to disappear. The New year had started and I was no longer a freshman , I was captain of the Bella's.

Chloe gave me a lift to the university before heading to work she gave a kiss goodbye and wished me look on my first week.

I got into my dorm unpacked and went to bed. I haven't been feeling well for a while , sickness and feeling tired. Nothing major.

The sun shone brightly through the gaps in the blinds. I woke up feeling sick and to the sound of a familiar voice. 'Hello , lesbo . Do you know that America has lots more gays than in Tasmania'

'Hey Fat Amy. Guessing your my new room mate ' I managed to utter without throwing up my guts.

'you don't look so good'

' I don't feel go-' I didn't manage to finish my sentence sick came shooting out of my mouth.

'I know your head Bella now but you don't have to do EVERYTHING Aubrey did.'

I just stared at her for a while before throwing my covers over my head and going back to sleep.

_FEW DAYS LATER_

' Still not feeling well ' Amy inquired

' No I feel sick. I haven't eat hardly anything and I have put on weight. Hows that possible.'

'If you weren't gay I would think you were pregnant.'

The thought went through my head. I haven't been feeling on my top form for about 3 weeks. I last slept with Jesse 5 Week ago. I could be possible. Oh god I hope not.

My thoughts were interrupted my my phone ringing. _Chloe xx _the caller ID read.

I composed myself before answering the phone.

'Hi. Babe , you still feeling sick?' a voice came out of the speaker

'Yes'

'Maybe you should see a doctor you haven't been right in ages.'

'ill be fine'

'I'm serious. I'm really worried about you. But if you don't go ill have to come look after you tomorrow its my day off. Anyway I love you.'

'I love you too.' I managed to say before she hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments guys**

Chapter 2 : Worrying

Beca's POV

The thought of being pregnant scares me. The first thing in the morning I would have to buy a test , for now I needed sleep , I had a big day ahead of me.

'BECA ITS OVER'

'No ch-chloe please'

'YOU GOT YOURSELF KNOCKED UP , IM OUT OF HERE'

I woke up in cold sweats and tears running down my cheeks, the nightmare about Chloe leaving me was unbearable. I grabbed my phone and pressed the unlock button _6:30am_. I need a shower try and wash away my fears. As the water flowed gently down my skin my mind kept going back to that nightmare. What if Chloe did react like that , I love her so much. If she loved me too she wouldn't leave me , Would she ? I kept rethinking the question over and over again but every time I did the more I started to fear telling.

After I got my self changed I headed for the medical centre on campus. I swung open the door and picked up a clear blue test. I purchased it and ran back to my dorm before anyone had chance to see me. When I got back fat Amy was still asleep. I crept in trying not to make a sound but failed I knocked the books of the bookshelf causing Amy to wake.

Before I had chance to tell Amy in was me she was sat on top of me.

'Beca Wake up there's a burglar.'

'I am the Bloody Burglar. GET OFF.'

'Oops sorry. Where have you been at this time in a morning.'

'Just getting some fresh air. Chloe is coming round Later.'

'Oh , I get it ill be going in 10 minutes just give me chance to get changed.'

10 Minutes Later

'Cya aca-bitch , have a good day.' Amy said with a cheeky wink

**Sorry its short but I didn't have time to finish it the next chapter will be longer and will also include Chloe. Thanks for the comments. Keep commenting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the comments I'm going to continue posting chapters till I have decided on a ending. Hopefully this chapter I wont make any spelling or word mistakes.**

Chapter 3 : Reaction

Beca's POV

I still don't know how I managed to pee on just the stick and no on my hand. I sat on my bed waiting and waiting. Every second felt like a Minute. Every Minute felt like an hour. When 5 minutes had passed I went to go grab test , but my body wouldn't let me. I felt Paralysed for a split second , fearing the results. Eventually I forced myself to pick it up. ' 1 line = Not Pregnant , 2 lines = Pregnant' I reminded myself. My mind was like a stuck tape , just replaying ' 1 line , 1 line please be 1 line'. I opened my eyes. I felt myself going faint , I dropped the pregnancy test on the floor. My sight went all blurry , just before I blacked out a skinny ginger figure caught me before I fell hard on the ground.

Chloe's POV

I knew Beca was ill but I didn't know she was this ill . I opened her dorm door to see her swaying. I rushed to her side just before she totally blacked out. I dragged her onto her bed. 'Beca , Beca its me honey come on wake up.' I whispered gently in her ear. I need to call someone , something wasn't right. I stood up to look for my phone which I had previously thrown to catch Beca. As I was looking I came across something I wish I hadn't a pregnancy test , But not any pregnancy test. It was a POSITIVE pregnancy test. 'oh my god' I muttered. It couldn't be. I glanced at Beca and noticed a small bump where her flat belly had been. I Felt myself over come with emotions. My first thought was that Beca had cheated on me . In fact that was my only thought before I could stop it tears were rolling down my face.

Beca's POV

I opened my eyes to see Chloe staring out of the window , preying she hadn't seen the test I had dropped I decided to let her know I was now awake. 'Chloe' I croaked. She turned round , her face had red stains down her cheeks , she had been crying. 'Care to explain' she said and held up the test.

'so Beca who's is it'

'its' she cut me off

' how long have you been cheating on me , are you in love with him or one night stand' her voice was getting louder.

'its not like that'

'How is it then Beca. Come on enlighten me.' she was practically shouting by now

'well it ' by this time tears were streaming down my cheeks

'Actually 1 don't think I want to her this.' She cut me off again, I had to explain , I couldn't lose her.

'ITS JESSE'S. Ok. Its Jesse's. But its not want you think it is. I have not cheated on you Chloe , I love you for god sake. It happened before we got together'. I looked up to see a smirk on her face. 'What you smirking at ?'

'You just said you loved me.'

'I tell you I love you all the time.'

'Ye. But this time it felt. I dunno. I guess it felt real and true.' she walked toward me and placed a kiss on my lips. Her lips are softer than I remembered them to be. I missed them.

She ended the kiss

'so. When are you planning on telling him ?'

'I haven't thought about that yet. I haven't thought about a lot of things , like money , somewhere to live. All I have been thinking about is... you' tears once again rolled down my face.

She pulled me into her tight I could feel her heart beating against my cheek.

'we will go through this together. I mean it Beca , I will support you all the way. I love you.

'You are amazing Chloe Beale. I love you to.'

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter . Comments are much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This time I'm gonna proof read my work. Aha **

Chapter 4 : Reveal

Chloe's POV

I cannot believe I had a go at Beca. I jumped to conclusions when I shouldn't have. I have the girl I love laid beside me , snuggled in close. ' I'm sorry' I whispered in her ear gently. She sat up abruptly 'What have you possibly got to be sorry for.' her eyes looked into mine with a confused yet pissed off look. ' I'm sorry , I had a go at you. I shouldn't have' she shook her head ' are you serious! I deserved it. What I don't deserve is a beautiful , caring , understanding girlfriend who says sorry for no reason.' she pressed her lips against mine. ' Now stop apologising!' she rejoined our lips. The Kiss deepened and became passionate , she trailed my spine with her fingertips. I placed my hands on her hips and began to slide her vest top over her head. After a few seconds we were both in our underwear. I was just about to unhook her bra when she doubled over in pain. 'Beca , what wrong?' 'Nothing. Just stomach cramps' I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer given her comforting hug , something wasn't right. 'I think we should get some sleep you have to tell Jesse the big news tomorrow.' she nodded and turned around so she wasn't facing me I once again pulled her in closer. Its actually unbelievable how perfectly we fit together. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

Beca's POV

'sorry I can't come into work today I'm not feeling too good.' I couldn't help but smirk Chloe was a hopeless lair. 'yes I should be in work tomorrow... ok ...yes thanks … will do.' she hung up and climbed back into bed.

'You didn't have to take the day off work, you know' I informed her.

'I said id be with you every step of the way , I'm always her for you.' she smiled in reply. All I can think to my self is god I love this girl. She leant in as if she was going to kiss me , I leant forward too but she placed her finger on my lips ' you need to tell Jesse.' she muttered and got back out of bed grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans and threw them at me. 'Come on. I thought you wanted to get this over with?' she said.

'I suppose.'

'It will be fine babe , Honest.' she paused and turn to face me. It went it slow motion for me , her beauty was outstanding. ' Do you want me to come with you?' she asked.

'I think I need to do this alone.' she nodded in agreement.

I reached for the door handle , the time had come I had to face my fears once again.'Ill be here when you come back.' I heard Chloe call just before I closed the door. The walk to Jesse's didn't seem to take as long as it usually does despite my efforts to delay seeing him. I knocked hard on the door. Within seconds it swung open and Jesse stood there staring at me.

'Oh. Hi'

'I know your not happy to see me here its just I need to tell you something.'

His face Lit up.'Yes . The answers yes , I will take you back. Even though you left me for that red headed slut.' I cant believe he has just said that it made my blood boil but he continued. ' I know it was a phase and I understand that know. I still love you Beca. I have loved you even when you were messing around with Chloe. I mean come on your obviously a fling to her. I bet she's off with her next experiment as we speak.' hearing him say this made my heartbreak. I couldn't let him slag of my girlfriend. Before I knew what I was doing my fist connected with his face. The next minute he was on the floor.

' I came her to tell you , your going to be a dad. And don't you ever EVER talk about Chloe like that.' I turned and ran back to my dorm with tears running down my cheeks.

When I got back Chloe wasn't there like she said she would. I dived onto my bed and buried my head deep in my pillow. I need Chloe.

Chloe's POV

when I got back Beca was already back. I kicked myself for going out. I promised id be there when she came. 'I know I said id be here when you got back but I went to get a coffee and' Beca was face down of the bed. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.'Babe. You ok ? What happened?'. Beca sat up and pulled me into a hug.

'Am I a f-fling to you?' she questioned.

'No. Beca I love you. What's made you even think that.' it hurt so much to think Beca would even consider this.

'Please.._sniff_... Never leave..._sniff_... me' she said between sobs.

'Don't worry ill be yours forever.' I whispered into her ear. I held her close letting her know how much she means to me.

Few Minutes later Beca was finally ready to talk.

'I got to Jesse's and I said he needed to tell him something and he assumed I came to declare my love for him and said really horrible stuff about you so I hit him and told him he was going to be a dad and stormed off.' Wow Beca talked fast when she was worried.

'Right slow down tell me exactly what happened. From the beginning.' She closed he eyes and relived the ordeal as she told it.

I always thought Jesse was a nice guy. Yes he hated me for taking Beca from him but I don't blame him but after what happened today , I'm starting to doubt my opinion very much. When Beca had finished I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on her forehead.

'Don't take notice of what Jesse said. He's a Jerk' as I finished Reassuring her the door bell rang. I got up and answered the door. It was Jesse.

'How dare you even come here.' I spat at him.

'I need to talk to Beca. Chloe just let me in.' But I continued to block the door way.

'Listen you can hurt me all you want but its not ok to hurt Beca.'

'Chloe just let me pass. NOW' he barked.

'Chlo. Just let him in.' I stared at Beca. She nodded her head. So I let him pass and I sat beside her and held her hand.

Beca's POV

When I heard Jesse at the door I nearly broke down again. I tried to block the memory of what he said about Chloe. 'Chlo. Just let him in.' I decided to intervene before they started arguing. Chloe let him pass and sat beside me holding my hand. 'So you come to say anything else about my girlfriend ?'

'Beca I'm sorry but what did you mean when you said you came to tell me I'm going to be a dad?'

'What the hell do you think I meant. Jesse I'm pregnant.'

'Well what are you planning on doing with it?'

'I don't know yet.'

'What do you mean you don't know Beca.'

'She means she doesn't know.' I was so thankful Chloe said something then. Just so I didn't have to.

'I don't mean to be rude but I think you should leave.' Jesse said grabbing Chloe by the arm and dragging her towards the door.

'Get off me' Chloe shouted.

'Jesse. Its you that needs to leave. Now let go of my Girlfriend.'

'Fine.' at that moment he let go of Chloe and stormed out. Chloe fell to the floor with a thud.

I rushed to her side. 'You alright?'

'I'm Fine. As long as your by my side I will always be fine. I love you Beca.'

'Guess what. I love you too.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I've been busy with homework.**

**Chapter 5 : Cramps**

5 Month's later

Beca's POV

Since I have told Jesse the News he has apologised many times. He wants to spend every moment with me. Not wanting to miss the babies first kick and making sure everything is alright. Its not that I don't like him wanting to spend time with his unborn baby but sometimes I just want to spend time with Chloe. After me and Jesse sorted everything out she has started to go back to work but making sure she visits me every night. She has been amazing these past 7 months she has been with me every step of the way.

'Hey' I felt to arms grab be from behind and a kiss on the side of my neck. I turned round to see the most beautiful girl in the history of the world. I still don't know how I became so lucky.

'Hello' I responded with a kiss 'your early home tonight'

'I know. I thought I would come see the love of my life. But she was out so I came to see you instead.' she said jokingly. 'How are you ? Still getting stomach cramps?

'I'm fine. Still got cramps but that's to be expected when your 8 month pregnant.'

'Well in that case you better put your swollen feet up and let me take care of you.'

'To be honest I'm really tired. Can we just go to bed.'

'I'm sure that can be arranged.' Chloe pulled me towards the bed.

After we both changed into our PJ's we got into bed and snuggled what seemed like ages . finally I drifted off to sleep. In the morning I opened my eyes to see the red head still laying fast asleep next to me. She looked like a angel , so peaceful and calm. I attempted to creep out of bed without waking her but with a enormous bump , its kinda hard. As soon as I moved she woke up.

'Morning sweetie.' she mumbled sitting up next to me. Placing a kiss on my cheek.' Do you want so breakfast.' she called over to me from the wardrobe.

'Don't you have to go to work.' I ask

'Nope its my day off.'

I stand up about to walk towards her when an immense pain shot through my stomach I couldn't help but let out a piercing scream. It felt like someone had stabbed me and keeps rotating the knife inside my body. I felt a hand on my back , gently rubbing in a circular motion. 'Babe what's wrong.' I could hear the panic in Chloe's voice.

'I just …..need a …. glass of...water' I managed to spit out.

Chloe rushed to the sink. I could feel myself losing control of my body. I felt my body drop to the ground like a bag of potatoes. At that moment I blacked out.

Chloe's POV

I've never seen Beca in so much pain. She needs water , my hands are shaking as I rush to fill up the empty glass. But I stop when I hear a thud. I closed my eyes and turned round dreading what I was going to see. When I opened my eyes I saw Beca lying on the floor , she was having some kind of fit. I don't know what to do. I grabbed my phone and Dialled 911. 'Errmm hello. Please Help my girlfriends pregnant she's gone into some sort of fit. And OH MY GOD IS THAT BLOOD.' blood was starting to be visible on Beca's Pj bottoms.

_'calm down what's your name and where are you.'_

'My names Chloe Beale and were at Barden University.'

'_an emergency team is on its way.' _the operator hung up

The next person I call is Jesse. 'Jesse come quick its Beca.' I said hanging up on him I rushed to Beca's side tears streaming down my face. Its not long before Jesse comes bursting in with a team of paramedics behind him.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again sorry about not updating again I'm trying to decide on an ending.**

Chloe POV

The ride to the hospital was horrible Beca still wasn't responding. Jesse comforted me all the was there. I could tell he was hurting just as much as me. Tears rolling down both our cheeks. 'I can't lose her Jesse. I Just can't.' I sobbed.

The ambulance stopped and the paramedics rushed Beca inside. Me and Jesse just sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. After about 10 minuets a doctor came in. 'Are you here with Miss Beca Mitchell ?' the doctor enquired. I nodded my head unable to actually speak. 'well the good news is she is Conscious. But the bad news is we are going to have to perform surgery on her as quick as possible , but prepare your self for what the outcome may be.'

'What do you mean Prepare your self.' Jesse asked.

The doctor took a deep breath. I knew what he was going to say was bad. 'After surgery the probability that both Beca and the baby will survive is minimal , there is a high risk that one or maybe both will not make it.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They both have there whole life ahead of them.

The doctor was about to leave the room when he turned round and said ' You can go visit her now . Make it count.'

'come on' Jesse whispered. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He walked towards Beca's room. As soon as I set my eyes on her I felt like disappearing . But she needed me and I had to be there for her. I walked over to her side and grasped her hand. 'Hey' she smiled weakly. 'H-hi babe , h-how are you f-feeling.' I sobbed. 'Not good but now your here a whole lot better.' I tried to be strong but I couldn't I just broke down and started crying uncontrollably. 'Beca. I can't lose you , please don't leave me .I love you so much and I wont be happy without you.' at this point Beca had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Beca placed her hand on my cheek and started wiping away my tears. 'Babe I will never leave you , ill always be here.' she put her hand on my heart. 'I know the risks of this operation. And if anything Happens to me. I want you with the help of Jesse to bring up my baby. Promise me you will do that' I looked up at Jesse I totally forgot he was here. 'I promise.' then Beca carried on speaking. 'And if I am lucky enough to make it. I would like you to be my wife. In my jeans that the doctors have got there is a small box containing your engagement ring.' I couldn't believe what I was hearing Beca wanted me to be her wife. And if the ring was in her pocket that meant she was planning on proposing.' of course I would love to be your wife. I love you so much.' I tenderly placed a kiss on her soft lips. ' I love you too.' she told me.

Just as Beca had said I love you. The doctors came in. 'Its time for the operation.'

I kissed Beca one last time before I saw her being carted away.

**Sorry its short but I will try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Reviews will help me complete it faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again sorry for not updating fast enough school work I taking up my free time but because I have a week off I aim to complete my fanfiction.**

**Chapter 7 : Despair**

Chloe's POV

Waiting in that room with Jesse was like torture not because I don't like Jesse. Its because the love of my life might not come out of the operation alive. I kept playing with my engagement ring, as I did so I vowed never to take it off. That was a promise I told myself. It wasn't long before Aubrey came in , she rushed over and held me. All I could so was hope for the best. After what felt like forever the surgeon came in. He didn't look very happy , he looked guilty and pitiful. 'Congratulation's its a Healthy little girl.' but there was no look of excitement or congratulation's on his face.'However Miss Mitchell was not so lucky.' I felt the world around me collapse. And Aubrey's grip on me tightened 'just before we put her under local anaesthetic she told us if the time came and we had to chose the baby or her , to pick the baby. Unfortunately during the operation that choice had to be made.' he looked down at me and said in the most remorseful voice I've ever heard. 'Sorry for your loss.' he turned and walked away. After the shock had worn of I started having uncontrollable crying fits. Tear's streamed down my face as if I was trying to fill a swimming pool. Life without Beca isn't worth living I thought to myself , but I said I would look after Beca's daughter and that's what I plan to do. When she grows up I am going to tell her how great her mother was.

Jesse's POV

I am a Father. I could have screamed for joy. But then the doctor said Beca hadn't pulled through I looked a Chloe she had gone white. I had lost Beca once again , I had lost the person I love , my best friend and the mother of my child. But I had to be with my daughter when the Doctor left the room I followed but when I got to the door I turned to face Chloe and gave her a weak smile.

Chloe's POV

I would never hear Beca's voice ever again. All I had was memories but that would have to be enough. I needed to go outside and get some fresh air. But I felt paralysed.

'I-im Bulletproof nothing to lose , fire away , fire away.' the only thing that could make it better was singing the song that brought me to Beca. Aubrey was still holding me tight.

'Shhh , Chloe it will be okay.' Aubrey whispered to me.

'H-h-how can it b-be okay. I d-don't Have B-beca.' now I know how Jesse felt when he lost Beca to me. It can't be true she can't be gone. I stood up and found myself running towards the room Beca was previously in , but it was empty. When reality hit it was the worst feeling a person could ever have. I have to be with Beca's daughter , I promised I would take care of her and that's what I intended to do. I made my to the waiting room where Aubrey still sat. 'w-where is she.'

'You can't see Beca , she's gone Chloe.'

'I DIDN'T MEAN BECA!' I snapped. ' I'm sorry Bree but I need to see her daughter.'

'She's in the maternity ward. Room 12.' Aubrey said

'Thanks.' I muttered before turning in the opposite direction when I got to room 12 Jesse was already there. I walked over to the side of the crib next to Jesse. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

'It will be alright , I swear.' I shock my head , I couldn't believe how stupid he was being , I know he was trying to make me feel better but still it was rediculous what he had just said.

'How can it be alright when Beca isn't here.' I whispered

'I don't know.' He admitted.'Ill leave you to have some time alone with her. But before I go , did Beca mention any baby names? I thought for a minute and then remembered she had liked the name Alexia. 'Actually she did say she liked the name Alexia.'

'Alexia it is then.' then he walked out of the door.

Jesse's POV

Alexia. That was the name of my first born child. When I was outside room 12 I heard Chloe singing Titanium to her. When she had finished the chorus she started talking to Alexia.

'Your mum was truly amazing, I am going to bring you up telling you stories about her. I lost her but the 2 things I still have of hers is you and my memories and I am happy to share those memories with you.' By the time Chloe had finished I had tears running down my cheeks. Life is sure going to be difficult without Beca in it.

**Not the last Chapter. I am hoping to write one more. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Chapter :)**

**Chapter 8 : You're Mother**

40 years later

Chloe's POV

I stared a Beca's grave. 40 years ago today I lost her. I placed a bouquet of roses on her Grave. que

'Nanna. May I ask you a question.' I looked my 10 year old granddaughter. Beca's 10 year old granddaughter.

'Sure sweetie, what is it.'

'How come you never got married?'

'you don't have answer that mum.' Alexia stated

'It's fine honey.' I said smiling at Alexia, she looked so much like Beca.'I never got married because a long time ago you're grandmother was the only one who I ever fell in love with. I went on dates after she died but I didn't connect with anyone. Beca was the only one for me. Her smile was comforting , you could tell whatever she was thinking by her facial expression and her tone , she always spoke her mind.'I paused for a minute remembering how she used to get into so many arguments with Aubrey because she didn't think something was right. ' Her eyes would give you hope when you needed it and when she held and embraced me it felt like we were on a different planet , in our own little world where nothing could harm us , every bad feeling I had would disappear.' tears started to fill my eyes. 'Before Beca died I made two promises. The first was if anything bad happened I would look after her baby.' I looked up at my daughter , Beca's daughter she had tears running down her cheeks. ' But the second promise was one to myself , one that Beca didn't know about. I vowed I would never take off my engagement ring. And from that day on I was taken. Even if the person I am taken by is no longer here. And that's why I never got married because in my heart I'm still Beca's.'

There was silence for awhile before Alexia broke it. 'I am so sorry.'

I looked at her puzzled.' What do you have to be sorry for.' I asked

'Because if it weren't for me mum would still be alive and you would be so happy. Its my fault I don't have another mum and Sophie doesn't have another grandmother. I am the reason my own mum is dead. Its because of me that she's gone.' she sobbed.

I grabbed her and pulled her into a loving embrace.' Your mum loved you. She told the doctors to chose your life before hers. And I am happy I have you two don't I , that's all I need.' I cupped my daughters face in my hands. 'Listen to me. Beca isn't dead to me , her spirit and my memories of her are very much alive. Just before she was taken into that theatre to be operated on she told me she would never leave me , she would always be in here.' like Beca once did I place my hand on Alexia's heart.' And its true she has never left me she never will as long a I keep her in my heart.'

**Thanks guys for reading my Fanfiction I hope you enjoyed the ending even if people didn't like it when I made Beca die but I hope the last chapter was worth it. Leave reviews and hopefully I will be writing some more Fanfiction's soon. Many thanks.**


End file.
